


Chapter Two

by BadgersQueen



Series: The Strip Club Job [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Interpol is at a stalemate with a case, Meredith devises a plan to help boyfriend, James Sterling, by going under cover in order to get information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Two

"Sterling?! Nate, are you crazy?!" Eliot wanted to know. 

It had been about an hour since Nate had gotten Meredith's message. And he was rather eagerly making sure the apartment looked good enough for company. Even though Sterling was aware of how they operated, the computers and tech that Hardison had installed was all concealed and it looked like a regular, ordinary bachelor pad. Eliot on the other hand had been following him around, waving his hands and objecting to the idea.

"If Meredith says she needs our help then she needs our help. Even if it involves Sterling", Nate replied, "Look, even before they got involved, I gave him my word that I would help her with whatever she needed. Protect her if the situation called for it. Yeah we've taken her behind his back and had her help us on a few jobs. But she keeps Parker from going too far, she's good morale for you and for me. She and Hardison can geek out in the van on non-needed missions and Sophie would tear a man apart like a tiger mom if anyone threatened her. She's a good fit for the team".

"I'm not saying she's not. Because your right. I just hate the idea that Sterling has to get involved. He drugged me with a cup of coffee. And I don't like him sniffing around and knowing what we're doing", Eliot stated.

Nate sighed and nodded, "I know you don't. But you and the others don't have to get involved. If it's something small, I'll handle it". He was rather eager to know how the relationship between Meredith and James Sterling were going, if he was being honest. He hadn't seen much of Meredith since the two had gotten so serious. He took out his cell phone and called Meredith to let her know that apartment was ready for her and Sterling to meet with him and Eliot. 

Meredith and Sterling had already been parked down the block but she didn't let him know that. They went up to the apartment and Sterling patiently let Eliot check to make sure nobody from Interpol was listening in. Meredith and Eliot hugged after he was done with his search and then she moved to hug Nate. Nate grinned at the two of them, gesturing with his arm for them to sit down. The four sat down opposite each other at the kitchen table. 

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?" Nate wanted to know. 

"I have a bit of a problem with a man who is using a strip club to laundry money. He also dabbles in drug deals", Sterling explained.

Meredith took out a thick file from a bag she had, sliding it across the table to Nate, "Carlo Rauel. Real asshole. Been giving Interpol problems for six months. Also the girls who work there are being physically abused and the guy who tried to help inform on him to the police got shot in the head".

Nate slid the folder his way and glanced at it, he knew he could have Hardison on the wire within ten seconds and get information on this guy. He could have Parker break into the place and get out without notice, bug the place if need be. His mind was going as fast as a hamster wheel. He glanced up at the couple. "And you two need my help--?" He asked, though his eyes fell on the redhead. 

"I'm helping Jim with this. I thought if I could pretend to work there as a stripper I could get-" Meredith started to say.

"Um, excuse me?! No way you are going in there", Eliot objected, "Not when other women are getting hurt. It's dangerous".

"I for one respect her decision to get involved and I fully accept that this is my responsibility", Sterling spoke up.

"Damn right it is! How could you think this was a good idea?!" Eliot snapped.

Sterling continued to ignore Eliot murderously glaring at him, "But I also trust Nathan not to get her killed. That's why we need you on this", he added, turning his attention from Eliot to Nate, "I need you to go in there with her as a bodyguard or a....a...pimp", Sterling hated how the words tasted on his tongue as he said them, "Talk to Carlo, make him want your money and I don't know, get some leverage so I can take his ass down".

Nate had been rather quiet the last few minutes, sitting with his fingers steepled together and his eyes not on his company but on the file on the table. As soon as Sterling stopped speaking, he sat up straight and smiled, taking out his phone, "No need to sweeten the pot Sterling", he smiled, "You got yourself a team".

"And the others will be okay with this?" Meredith wanted to know. 

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine", Nate smiled and nodded, despite Eliot staring at him like he was crazy. 

\- - 

"Nate, I am not okay about this", Hardison muttered under his breath as he sat at his computer in the back of his van. 

It was a very awkward situation as Sophie, Sterling and Hardison were in the van together. Sophie driving. Parker was on the roof across the street, having done a perimeter check. She was keeping an eye out with a scope just in case things got hairy on the street. The strip club was on a classy yet sketchy side of town. Inside the van, Sterling and Hardison were looking at monitors of the inside of the strip club. Parker had evaded security enough to put cameras and bugs all over the inside the place for extra precaution even after Hardison had hacked into the little security cameras and computers the place had. Nate had gotten his team together for this job and done the briefing. Getting all and any information on their target. None of them were too pleased to be working with Sterling again but were doing it for Meredith's sake. 

"Just focus okay?" Nate spoke into his ear piece quickly.

Nate, Eliot and Meredith were inside the strip club. Meredith was wearing a tan trench coat and heels. Eliot was in regular clothes, sticking close to her while Nate was wearing a business suite but with no tie. Carlo came out of the back office, some body guards of his own with him. 

"How may I help you?" Carlo wanted to know. 

"I heard from a friend you were looking for girls", Nate replied, smiling. 

"She yours?" Carlo asked. 

"Best there is. But no touching. She's expensive", Nate told him. 

Carlo nodded and walked up to Meredith and looked her up and down. In the van, Sterling was clenching his jaw and reaching for his gun. The strip club owner nodded and gestured for Meredith to go to the stage to show him her stuff. Meredith smiled politely and took off her trench coat, handing it to Nate. She was in a bra and panties. She walked up onto the stage and did a sultry cat walk down towards the end before grabbing the pole and gripping it. She twirled around it, sliding up and down it, wrapping her legs around it and bent back. Using her legs to climb up the pole so she was upside down. Meredith twirled around the pole before standing up right again. Moving her hips and sliding her hands up and down her body as she moved and did a seductive belly dance on the stage. Every movement was slow and calculating.

In the van, Sterling could feel his trousers tighten as he watched his girlfriend via the monitors that were directed at the stage. His mouth had gone slack and he could feel his cheeks go bright red. Hardison glanced at Sterling to see what was the matter before noticing the problem with his pants. 

"Hell no that is gross! Dude! Not in my van! Sterling are you listening?!" Hardison remarked, freaking out from being comfortable.

Sterling barely paid attention to what the other man was saying as he was too busy watching Meredith. Once she was done with the little audition, he realized the embarrassment and pardoned himself and turned away. Hardison muttering under his breath all the while. Inside the club, Meredith returned to Nate and he helped her with her coat. Carlo smiled and held his hand out to Nate. 

"What's your name?" Carlo wanted to know.

"My pen name is Hemmingway", Nate told him, "And my girl here is Sterling. Like a shiny diamond. Now, I will be in here every day when she works to ensure nobody touches her. My man here", Nate gestured to Eliot, "Is her bodyguard. Nobody talks to her without him around. Got it?" 

"She gets paid in any tips she makes", Carlo told him, "Hours are 2pm to midnight".

Carlo led Nate to his office to private talk. Meredith moved close to Eliot as she was suddenly uneasy with Carlo's men staring at her. She didn't understand why women would want to expose their body's. She thought it disgusting and disrespectful. But she knew this job would only be for a few days or so. Meredith turned away, taking out a tissue to wipe her nose. Or to pretend to. 

"Mere is my camera on Nate's jacket?" Hardison asked.

"Nice and hidden, they just went into the back office", She replied into her tissue. 

Once the meeting was over, the three left the strip club and went to the van. Meredith got into the passenger side as the other two got into the back. Sophie drove up the block where they picked up Parker, who had evaded being seen climbing down from her perch from the roof top. Nate informed them he gave Carlo his cell number and that he'd have Hardison make it so they can record all conversations. Nate continued to explain he'd pretend to be interested in the drug and laundrying trade and tell Meredith the info and for her to give the info to Sterling. The plan sounded complicated but once they worked things out in detail, it sounded pretty easy. The team dropped Meredith and Sterling off at Meredith's apartment. It was nearly three in the afternoon at this point. 

"You were beautiful", Sterling told her, sitting on her bed as he watched her take off her jacket and heels.

"Had to make it look good. Didn't like it though", Meredith admitted, blushing. 

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Come here", Sterling smiled, patting his leg. 

Meredith went over and sat down his leg. He leaned in and kissed against her neck, fingers brushing through her curls. Meredith sighed, feeling safe in his arms. She forgot how comfortable she was having people stare at her and watch her do something she found humiliating. Sterling laid her on her bed and stripped of his clothes. Meredith chuckled realizing his trousers looked very tight around the groin area. Sterling looked embarrassed. 

"Darling, you have no idea what you do to me", Sterling told her, helping her take of her bra and panties a few minutes later, kissing her passionately. 

"I might have an idea", Meredith giggled.

Meredith buried her face against his neck as he pressed himself against her. She sighed contentedly, closing her eyes and allowing the rest of the afternoon to blur together. She barely noticed her phone buzzing some minutes later. A message from Parker about a girls night with Sophie. Possibly a sleep over over at Nathan's to get ready for their job this week. Meredith and Sterling made love over and over again until both were panting breathlessly and tangled together, sweaty but happy.

"It's almost five thirty", Sterling realized, picking up his watch to look at it. He looked at her and chuckled.

"And I'm busy tonight", Meredith added, indicating the glowing phone from the top of the dresser, "I'm sorry", she added.

"Don't be. You can be all mine later", He grinned, kissing her forehead. Though he hated to part with her, even for an evening. 

They laid together a while longer before Sterling had to get home. Meredith walked him to her door and kissed him, "I'll call you in the morning", she promised. 

Sterling pulled her close and stole a rather deep and tender kiss. One that would linger on his lips til tomorrow. Meredith's heart fluttered greatly as he pulled away, "Sleep well darling", he added, caressing her face and then leaving before he decided he couldn't. Meredith watched him go, her face flushing brightly. 

_ _ 

Olivia heard her father come in. It was some time past six at this point. She had had to get a ride home from a friend and the house had felt empty even with the small snack in the fridge made for her. The usual when she did homework. Hadn't felt the same to Olivia. 

"Where's Meredith?" Olivia asked, looking up from watching television. 

Sterling smiled and put his keys on the counter, taking off his jacket, "She has other friends besides us", he chuckled, "She'll be over tomorrow". He walked over to join his daughter in front of the TV. He noticed Olivia had a notebook out and a pen and some reading material out too. Just as he was getting comfortable with the program she had on, she turned it off. 

"You should ask her to move in", Olivia spoke up, setting down her notebook and pen, folding her hands in her lap, "With us".

Sterling was quiet for a moment. He hadn't had much time to talk to his own daughter. Meredith was the one who spent time with her. He was happy the girls had bonded. He hadn't been sure of Olivia's feelings on the transition since the teenager had accidentally discovered them in a mid-make out section on the sofa. The discussion of bringing Meredith into their home hadn't come up. While Sterling adored the idea of asking her to move in, he had been waiting to see how Olivia felt. Wanting her approval of such ideas. 

"I had thought about it. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't rushing into things", Sterling started to say, sitting up a little, "Wanted to know what you thought".

"Dad, the first time she ever car pooled me and my friends to school, she took us for breakfast and got us lattes. They thought she was my mom and told me how cool she was. She got me invited to my first ever cool-kid slumber party and even helped one of the popular girls with her English paper. Chelsea Hamalton eats with us now and got us spots on the year book comity. Meredith takes me and my friends shopping, even joins us at the movies. She makes me happy and I've seen how she makes you happy. She takes care of us", Olivia explained, "Breakfast, lunch, snacks, dinner, laundry, homework, you name it. I haven't seen you this happy before. She's good for you. The kitchen has curtains and the laundry detergent has a label of a teddy bear hugging a white blanket", Olivia got really quiet and her eyes started to water a little. She wiped her eyes on the back of the sleeve of her sweater, "I can't stand to think of her asleep in some one bedroom apartment by herself. She has us now. This is her home".

Sterling had no idea she felt so strongly about it. He kept his face neutral but inside he felt the same wave emotions as his daughter. He wanted Meredith there with them. Eat at the table as a family. Watch TV. Do the dishes. Spend time together. "When this week isn't hectic, I will ask her", he promised, smiling. 

Olivia got up and hugged him, "Thank you", she whispered, kissing his cheek, "I'm gonna make popcorn and finish my homework", she added, moving to pick up the rest of her stuff and head upstairs to her room. 

Sterling watched her come back downstairs and go into the kitchen. Listening to her use the microwave and putting in a bag of popcorn. He too out his phone and text Meredith to see how she was doing. They'd had nights apart from each other before but he was starting to hate them. He knew there'd more of these nights this week but he was hoping he'd get this case taken care of so the feeling of loneliness would end. He looked at his cellphone again and hit her number on speed dial. It picked up after one ring. His heart beating as he heard her voice. He apologized to her, knowing it had only been twenty or so minutes since they'd seen each other. Meredith told him it was alright and that she was safely at Nathan's apartment, that she was with Sophie and Parker. But she missed him. 

"I'll take you to breakfast before I go to work", Sterling told her, smiling as they talked. 

Yes. This loneliness needed to end. He would pick a good time and he would ask her to move in. He needed her here, where she was safe.


End file.
